Not the Only One
by finlaure
Summary: Late entry for Tibbs Halloween. When Gibbs and Tony's love is put to the ultimate test will it suvive?


Halloween Tibbs 2012 other

Title: Not the Only One

Author: finlaure

AU from canon from the end of the season 10 premiere

Rating: M

Warnings/tags: supernatural, romance, angst, Tibbs (of course), crossover (principle ideas only), action, minor character deaths (innocent and guilty), Major character death (sorta, it is Halloween)

Spoilers: Most of the series but especially Episodes Patriot Down and Rule 51, Season 9 finale and on into season 10.

Word count: approx. 5,775

Betaed by: Betty Boop and Skyking

A/N: Everyone has done one of these; it seems like a rite of passage. So this is my version, maybe someday I will come back and write a sequel, after I finish The Blue Pirate.

A/N 2: I am Very Sorry this is sooo late. I was counting on getting a new computer this last weekend, but it didn't happen. So now I am going ahead and writing this story on this old computer. I broke a tooth on Monday and already had an appointment to have a crown put on another tooth on Tuesday. Real Life can Soo suck.

Dedicated to the people of the Northeast of America impacted by the Super Storm Sandy. Many people have had to postpone their Halloween celebrations, So this is for them!

Not the Only One

Tony is thrown roughly to the floor as the person on the other side of the bed sits up throwing wild punches and yelling. After the first three times, and two black eyes, Tony wisely stays on the floor until he feels that the other man has woken up on his own. Tony sits on the floor listening to the rough breathing of his lover finally even out and then the sounds of the other man lying back down on the sheets. They had just gotten Abby over her night mares but no one knew she was not the only one. Tony thinks maybe the drinks from Abby's Pre Halloween Party have affected the man.

"You can come back to bed now DiNozzo." Gibbs says with a tired voice.

"Are you ok Jethro?" the younger man says slowly settling back down on the bed.

"Yes," Gibbs tenderly strokes Tony's face, "Did I hurt you again?"

"I stayed on the floor like you suggested," Tony gently kisses Gibbs lips, "Did you reopen your stitches again?"

"Nah, Ducky checked them two days ago and said they were closed for good." Gibbs rolls over on to his back so Tony can check for himself. He knows that Tony was so deeply shaken by the circumstances surrounding the injury that it had almost broken them up. The elder agent shivers as his lover traces the wound.

"Hurts?" Tony murmurs sleepily.

"Tickles." Gibbs lies but his young lover does not catch him as soft snuffling snores are the only answering sounds. The fact is it was turning him on but he just couldn't face having sex after that nightmare.

Gibbs gently grabs and holds the hand searching for the scar on his upper leg before it can wonder any further up his leg. He brings the strong fingers to his lips and softly kisses them before placing the hand back onto his chest.

"Love you," Gibbs whispers.

"Love you too." Tony answers in his sleep.

Gibbs wonders how he ever got so lucky to have this handsome younger lover that has stayed by his side through injury and his second "b" ways. Tony had not only taken over the team temporarily while Gibbs recovered, but had brought home and convinced him to eat the foods Ducky had recommend.

He closes his eyes and remembers the emotions of surprise and shock then the pain that literally shot through him as the bullet went through his leg.

He had known that Harper Dearing had a gun but he did not expect him to shot through himself just as Gibbs stuck the knife into Harper's back. The bullet had gone just below his bullet proof vest and punctured his femoral artery. If it wasn't for the fact that Tony disobeyed Gibbs' order to not back him up he would have bled to death before any help could have made it to the country house. It was Tony's mistaken belief along with the pain and anger of being shot and the stress of the situation that had Gibbs griping Tony out even as the man was saving his life by trying to keep the bleeding under control. The Team Leader's anger was intensified then to find out that the rest of his team was waiting just a few miles down the road there fore also disobeying his orders to stay at headquarters.

For the first few hours in the hospital Gibbs had kept his anger at Tony for disobeying him ignoring the fact that the man, the man he loved, had acted thinking he was saving his life. Gibbs had thought at the time that maybe the fact that they were lovers had contributed to Tony not following his direct orders. All the while denying the fact that what he had said, told his team, and therefore Tony, to stay away in order to protect them.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew very well that he could protect himself and take down this terrorist one on one without any help. He had been killing for centuries, always on the side of the most righteous cause he could find according to the conscious of his values. The persecuted, the down trodden, the side of the people that were currently dear to him, family or country. These days that would be his team at NCIS and especially his new lover.

Gibbs hadn't had nightmares over his actions in 1991. Or in 1881, or 1181 for that matter. He hadn't lied when he said that he hadn't regretted killing Pedro Hernandez. He hadn't lost one minute of sleep over that fact. What he had lost sleep over was the way that it had impacted the people around him. The absolute look of disbelief and pain in Abby's face when she claimed that he just couldn't have done anything like that because he was Gibbs that afternoon in her lab still haunted him. His heart had torn in two when she had come to his basement that night in tears asking if he still loved her as a daughter.

He didn't know if Tim ever figured out what everything had meant but if he was half the investigator Gibbs thought he was the young man knew the facts of that time. Tim just never mentioned anything, whether out of disappointment or loyalty. Be it blind and misplaced loyalty or not.

Ducky, well that had hurt when he walked out of autopsy ignoring the doctor's questions while holding the bullet that brought the entire crime full circle and that had really hurt the agent. It had put more stain on their lifelong friendship than almost anything before. And he had known Ducky for a long, long time.

Ziva had never said a word either about his actions concerning Pedro either. Gibbs figured that she not only would, but had done the same in her lifetime. They were both trained as snipers. Both trained to be and were killers following orders without thought.

Tony. Well, that was what had finally brought them together. The fact that they couldn't stand the thought of losing each other when they really loved each other had finally sunk in when the threat had become so personal and not just case and work related. After Gibbs had come back from helping Jackson rebuild the store he had started the slow process of moving Tony into his bed and then into his house.

So why did he now have nightmares about killing Harper Dearing? Why not the hundreds or thousands before? The terrorist had killed so many innocent Navy sailors. The bastard had blown up the Navy Yard almost killing everyone he loved and cared about. The man had shot Gibbs in the leg trying to killing him. The act was ruled a justified kill because of the order of extreme prejudice. So why now? Why was he having nightmares now?

Not able to settle back to sleep Gibbs slips out of the bed carefully not waking his lover. Walking down the stairs he decides not to go to the basement but sits on the new couch in his living room. It proves to him of another way that Tony is becoming a huge part of his life. In his goal of moving his lover into his house and bed he had agreed to the large sofa replacing his old sofa. They had slowly moved everything Tony owned to Gibbs house over the year it took for Gibbs to achieve his goal.

There had been rumors of course, but finally they decided to just claim that Tony was renting a "decent" room from Gibbs because he was tired of the rat trap apartment always breaking down. They kept telling Vance that Tony was looking for a new place to live but everything was either too expensive or they were too busy with cases. Nothing had been mentioned since the explosion.

Gibbs gets up and walks into the kitchen where he puts some tea on to brew. Tony had just about passed out the first time he caught him not drinking coffee but then had started sharing in the relaxing alternative.

Jethro is still sipping on his chamomile tea when he hears the stairs squeak and then feels a soft kiss being placed on the top of his head. He listens to Tony quietly puttering around the kitchen.

"The bed was too cold without you," Is all Tony says as he sits down with his own cup of lemon tea.

The couple sits in silence drinking until their cups are empty.

"I can't take this Jethro," Tony says grabbing both cups and putting them in the sink, "Tell me what the nightmares are about. Hell, talk to Ducky if you have to, but talk to talk to someone.

"I can't." the older man says standing up from the table.

"You have to." Tony says blocking his way out of the kitchen, "You are losing too much sleep."

Gibbs shoves his way past Tony and stomps down to the basement. The younger man quickly follows him.

"This is tearing you up." Tony says gently putting his hands on the older man's shoulders, "Tell me."

Tony places small kisses on the back of Jethro's neck and shoulders. He puts his arms gently around the older man's waist when he feels his lover's body start to shake. Tony doesn't know if he can take seeing him cry but he steals himself for the fact. He is not prepared when he is violently thrown practically across the room.

"What the hell?" Tony yells standing up and dusting off his sleep pants, but Gibbs has turned around again.

"Do you know why I told you to leave me to deal with Harper alone?" Gibbs says still facing away.

"Because you had decided to take him on like a personal crusade like you did Ari?" Tony angrily accuses.

"No. I have had so many crusades before. More than you could ever know," Gibbs almost mumbles.

"What did you say?" Tony says angrily advancing on the man.

"You disobeyed my direct order because you love me." Gibbs yells.

"Jethro don't you know that I have had your back since the minute I looked into your eyes when I tackled you to the ground in Baltimore? I would have disobeyed that order to let you go into that place by yourself before I fell in love with you, and now the only difference is I have to stop myself from kissing you at work. Well, except for in the elevator those couple of times." Tony sits down on the arm of the old couch now in the basement, "I am your partner in life and work for the rest of your life unless you really want me to leave. Do you Jethro? Do you really want all we have to end because I saved your life when you couldn't see you were getting obsessed again?"

"Tony," the older man sighs losing his anger, "My love. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then do you care to enlighten me before I leave? Cause right now you are literally pushing me away." Tony says standing up and walking toward his lover, "You say you love me. So Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Gibbs sadly shakes his head, "If you react the same way you did last time I just couldn't take it."

"Last time? What do you mean last time?"

"The last time I told you my secret. The last time you ran from this basement screaming. The last time I had to wash your memory so you could actually come back into the house."

"If you mean the fact that you killed Pedro Hernandez after he killed Shannon and Kelly, I knew about that the first week I started at NCIS."

"You did?"

"Yeh, I wanted to know who I was going to be working for so I did my own deep back ground check with my own sources. Born in Stillwater, Pennsylvania to Jackson and Ann Gibbs. Enlisted in the Marines in 1976, Married to Shannon, father to Kelly, Lost them in 1991. Married three times after that divorced three times too. What don't I know about you?"

"Come here." Jethro holds out his hand to Tony. The young agent stands and slowly walks over.

"Look into my eyes," The older man asks.

"Gibbs, you are kinda scaring me here. You know it is Halloween morning. You sound like something in a movie."

"Your movies have us almost right for once." He lets his gaze penetrate the young man.

"Boss you're frightening me." Tony says trying to pull away from the fearsome grip on his arms.

"I will never hurt you. Never." Gibbs reassures with all he is to show his love.

Finally Tony relaxes, "I trust you now Jethro, I know you love me now. You would never hurt me. But what is going on?"

"Look deep into my eyes my Love." Gibbs says putting a hand behind Tony's neck and drawing him closer.

Tony looks deep into the blue eyes then somehow beyond. Beyond into the past, into hundreds of years, hundreds of people and places. A child born in Celtic Britain in the year 500 AD. A man not dying when a sword priced his heart. A man watching everyone and everything leaving him over the centuries.

"How?" Tony whispers breathlessly his lips less than an inch from Jethro's.

"Closer." Gibbs says taking Tony in a kiss but still staring into his bright hazel eyes. Minutes pass as they softly kiss with tongues gently sneaking touches, suddenly Tony's eyes that had been closing in passion open wide. Scenes flash through Tony's mind of a race able to renew their blood given time so that they can survive any injury except the separation of their head from their body.

"That is why you would have recovered even without me. You were in no mortal danger because you aren't one." Tony gently turns away.

"Are you walking away again?" Jethro asks with his head low.

"No," Tony says sitting down on the couch again, "I just have to sit down in order to absorb all of this."

"The fact that I am Immortal?" Jethro asks sitting down on the couch.

"The fact that you are having nightmares because I put myself in danger where the only way you could have died was to actually and completely have your head cut off." Tony places a hand gently on Jethro's face, "I could have been shot and killed and you would have had to watch it unable to do anything to save me. I could have distracted you so that Harper could have gotten away again and killed again."

Grabbing Gibbs in a huge hug Tony exclaims, "No wonder you are having nightmares."

"If I lost you I would find a way to die. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else, not again, never again."Gibbs presses hot kisses to Tony's face and neck.

"But you will someday Jethro. It is a fact, unless you could make me immortal?" Tony looks at Gibbs.

"I don't even know how I became Immortal. But I know on the day you die I will call in my favors and have one of my brethren end my suffering." Jethro shudders as he pulls Tony into a tight embrace.

"No my love you can't! What if it is tomorrow? None of us are guaranteed tomorrow, even you." Tony thinks back to all the close calls they have had over the years.

"I am tired of losing those I love. I have only truly loved three times in all of these centuries. After Shannon and Kelly I was so very close. But Mike talked me out of it by offering me a way to get revenge. Now if I lost you then there would be no coming back."

"But what about Abby? Ducky? What about the team?" Tony stares Gibbs in the eyes again.

"I don't love them the way that I love you Tony. You brought what soul I have left back to life after Shannon and Kelly deaths. You are it. You are the last. I have had so many friends and teams and bedmates. But you are my Soul Mate. My last Soul Mate I will ever have." Gibbs takes Tony's hands in his and gently kisses each finger.

"Ok. I know no one can change your mind."Tony says looking down at their joined hands, "Then take me to bed and make love to me, make love to my soul."

Finally naked in Gibbs room Tony lies on the bed and sexily growls as the other man approaches him.

"Take me Jethro. Take me in every way you have ever learned. You are my heart and my soul."

Jethro covers his soul mate and just lays there absorbing the heat of the other man.

"I Love you Tony. I will Love you for the rest of my days."

Two hours later the men lay exhausted, sweaty, covered in each other's cum and smiles on their faces.

"Where did you learn that pile driver move?" Tony pants in short breaths.

"If I say modern professional television wrestling will you be disappointed?" Gibbs asks gently stroking Tony's side.

"Did I seem disappointed while I was screaming?" Tony carefully sits up and heads toward the bathroom. After cleaning himself he brings back a wet towel to take care of his love.

"How long does it take for a bruise to go away?" Tony asks tracing a rather large bite mark he had left on Jethro's shoulder during one of the many times the other man had teased him to an almost climax just to back off again. They had each held out for three orgasms, but the time spent between teasing each other had been just as intense. He throws the towel toward the hamper and rolls over toward his love.

"You saw how long it took for my injuries from both the explosion and the shooting to go away." Gibbs rolls over to set the alarm for the latest possible time they could spare, "I'll tell you more tomorrow, uh, later today. I am just exhausted."

"Good night my love," Gibbs kisses Tony one more time deeply and very passionately.

"Good night my soul," Tony answers holding the other man closely.

The alarm goes off at 0600 but neither man minds the lost sleep. Tony feels a strange tingle go up his spine but quickly shakes it off to the fact that it is Halloween and strange things happen on this day, and the work out he got last night, this morning.

As they walk into the office Ziva and McGee meet them at the elevator.

"Hostage situation Boss, just called in," McGee says pushing the button, "Already have the address and I'll update you on the way there."

They arrive at the small rural house in time to hear gunshots coming from the building.

"What the Hell is happening!" Gibbs yells at the one police officer that has taken cover beside the sedan.

"Your Petty Officer said time was up to find his daughter and started shooting about two minutes before you pulled up." The Officer ducks as bullets fly over the car.

"What kind of fire power does he have?" Tony asks working his way to Gibbs side hidden by the Agency sedan.

"The one son that escaped said that she saw an arsenal of ammunition with handguns and rifles and AK 47's. The Armory has confirmed that three AK 47's are missing." Tim says joining the group.

"Ziva you help cover the back but stay away from the doors. These bullet proof vests don't stand a chance against those automatic weapons."

"Tony get the bull horn and cover me," Gibbs commands as the shooting lulls as the distraught man yells out the window that they have five minutes to bring his daughter to the house.

"Swat is ten minutes out Agent Gibbs." The Officer says.

"Those hostages don't have ten minutes. McGee, DiNozzo with me." Gibbs takes off running toward a tree near a side door. He had to try and save the other son and daughter for the mother's sake.

"McGee, get me some back up here now. DiNozzo cover me while I see if I can talk to this guy." Gibbs grabs the megaphone and runs toward the side window.

"Petty Officer Hawees my name is Agent Gibbs. I want to help you any way I can. Tell me what I can do for you."

"You can get my daughter here now." Gibbs grimaces knowing what the answer already is and what it will probably cause.

"Jason, you know that your daughter isn't here anymore." Gibbs sadly answers.

"NO!" The distraught father screams and fires off multiple rounds into the side windows.

"Jason, you know she was killed in an accident last night." Gibbs pushes back his own memories.

"No," was yelled through the window, "she was supposed to be at a friend's house last night."

"She died at the scene Jason. Your wife is at the funeral home with her and she needs you." Gibbs tries again.

"Will you let your other kids go Jason?" Silence reigns for ten minutes until Tim's voice comes through the com link.

"The other kids are coming through the door Gibbs." Tony smiles at Gibbs.

"Can you see the Petty Officer?" Gibbs asks Tim.

"Yes, he is standing at the front door?" Tim answers through the system.

"Tony come on and cover me while I finish this." Gibbs orders.

The Petty Officer is standing in the doorway of his home with one pistol and one AK 47. With their guns aimed at him Gibbs approaches the door.

"You've done really good so far letting your kids go. Now put down those weapons and you can join them and go be with your wife. She needs you very badly right now." Gibbs says slowly approaching the upset man.

"Just put the guns on the ground and we can end this thing with no one getting hurt." Tony says from behind Gibbs.

The Petty Officer lays the AK 47 on the ground.

"Now just put that other weapon on the ground and we can get you to your wife." Gibbs says softly as the disturbed man slowly walks out of his front door.

Faster than Gibbs can move to stop the Petty Officer, the man lifts the pistol and starts firing at Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs feels a bullet bounce off his bullet proof vest and then milliseconds later a bullet rips through his lower right arm. He hears a scream behind him and knows in his heart that Tony has been hit also. Training kicks in and he still tries to aim at the man in the doorway but before he can raise his gun again the anguished father uses the final bullet to shoot himself in the head. Seeing the shooter down Gibbs turns and runs to Tony who is leaning against the tree.

"Oh Tony," Is all Gibbs can say as he realizes where he is shot. Blood is pouring out of Tony's upper leg and both men realize that no ambulance can save the mortal man. His femoral artery is already spurting his life onto the ground.

Gibbs can hear Ziva securing the scene and Tim calling an ambulance. All Gibbs can feel is the blood of his soul mate pouring out onto his hand.

"Jethro Please don't stop living," Tony says softly, "I Love you so much my soul mate."

"Tony you still don't have permission to die and we still have a long time together." Jethro pulls Tony closer as Tim and Ziva slowly approach. Neither seems surprised at the clear emotions showing on the men's faces.

"Boss the ambulance won't be here for another thirty minutes," Tim softly says.

"They were in an accident; some idiot did not hear their siren and pulled out in front of them." Ziva adds bending down and softly brushing some leaves off of Tony's non wounded leg.

"You can wait my little hairy butt can't you?" Ziva asks with tears pooling in her eyes. She knows by the size of the blood pool that Tony doesn't have that long to wait.

"Yeh, sure sweet cheeks, take care of Probie will ya. Make sure he, doesn't get a big head without my teasing." Tony rests his head against Gibbs.

Gibbs bends his head down and softly kisses Tony's lips, "Stop that, you are not going to leave me now."

"Tony you still have to beat me in Halo 4 so just, just hang on," Tim says stepping away towards the arriving Sherriff cars, "Boss, I, we, will check with officer again."

Gibbs shoots a grateful look towards his team and says, "Call Ducky." He can feel the heartbeat of this love begin to slow down. The other officers look away as Ziva says things about working as partners for twelve years to them. They all understand the dread of losing a fellow officer.

"Jethro," Tony rasps his strength pooling into the ground in front of him, "Tell Abby I will be waiting for her in Heaven and will look down on her from time to time."

"Tony Please don't die on me." Unbidden tears fall on Tony's hair.

"Can't help it, but I will love you forever."

"What's forever anyway?" Jethro gently cups Tony's paling cheek.

"A movie quote Jethro? I have to die to get a movie reference from you."

"I will always love you my soul mate." Jethro brings their joined hands up and kisses Tony's ring finger.

Tony's body shakes and then with a final soft breath he looks up at the man that will always be his soul, "I always loved you, always."

"TONY!" Jethro screams to the world. Ziva slides down the side of the car she is leaning against loudly crying. Tim slowly kneels beside her and takes her hand sobbing also. The other officers walk to the far side of the house to give the grieving team some privacy.

Finally ten minutes later Ziva stands up and takes a blanket out of the trunk of the sedan. She wipes her tears and hands the blanket to Tim saying, "We have to take care of Gibbs. He was shot in the arm too."

Walking up to Gibbs Tim says, "Boss, you were shot also. We need to take care of you."

"It's just a through and through Tim. Leave me alone." Gibbs says softer than McGee has ever heard him speak. Tim leaves the blanket at Gibbs feet and walks away slowly.

Twenty minutes later an ambulance and Ducky's van pull up at the same time. Tim had already called Jimmy and Ducky to let them know what has happened.

As typical the EMS run over and try to start caring for the wounded and bleeding agent and trying to move the deceased away. Dr. Mallard and Jimmy start running over from dealing with the dead Petty Officer when they hear their friend loud yelling for the ambulance personal to leave Tony alone. Jimmy quickly leads the two men away telling them that they will handle the injured agent.

"Jethro my dear friend, you must let him go." The other ancient immortal pleads with his lifelong friend, "You know I will take the very best care of him."

"He can't be gone Duck. I just got him."

"Come my boy let me look at your arm. Jimmy will get Tony into the van very gently." Dr. Mallard's heart breaks at the look in his friend's eyes.

Slowly and gently Ducky and Jimmy get both Gibbs and Tony into the NCIS van. Ziva has quietly taken care of staying with the Petty Officer to ensure chain of evidence. Tim has begun securing the scene and the weapons until another NCIS team can arrive to help and take over.

In the back of the van Ducky is putting a temporary bandage on the wound on Gibbs right arm. The wounded immortal just stares at the blanket covered body in front of him. He had refused to let anyone put Tony in a body bag, so they just the man on a stretcher and covered him in a blanket.

"Donald, don't worry too much about my arm. I am calling Fornell to end my suffering as soon as we bury Tony with the honor he deserves. And please don't argue with me, Tony and I had already come to the understanding of what would happen." Gibbs looks at his friend pleading for him to understand without any more argument.

"I remember when you lost your first love and then centuries later when you lost Shannon and Kelly. If you feel that you cannot go on, I will not argue with you." Ducky says solemnly, "But I will miss you so very much. We lost contact for far too long to now have to part company."

"I just can't do it Duck." Gibbs whispers. The older man just pats the uninjured arm of the bereaved man.

A few minutes pass in silence before Ducky says, "Were you aware that I conducted the autopsy, as much as it was, on the body of that Petty Officer's daughter?"

Receiving no response he continues, "The vehicle that struck her threw her body twenty feet while decapitating her instantly. She never had a chance by running out on that blind curve after her kitten who did not get hit by the truck."

"Duck Please." The mourning man pleads wanting to reach out and hold the hand of the man under the blanket.

"I found one thing very interesting about her though. She might have been the age of nine but her organs were in the condition of those of a new born baby. Her teeth as well were in extremely perfect condition." Not receiving even a grunt of acknowledgement the doctor taps the other mans left arm, "Jethro dear boy, she was an Immortal."

That bit of news gets the other man to look up at the doctor.

"Do you think?"

"I have always believed in the legend though I have never seen it proved true." The elder man admits.

The rest of the trip is made in silence until Jimmy pulls into the ambulance bay. The group of three wordlessly takes the body on the stretcher into autopsy. Gibbs stoically stands close to the door ready to stop Abby from tearing in once she knows they are back. He knows it will still be a while before what is left of his team return from the scene. He looks at the clock. Had it really only been twelve hours since he woke up with the last love of his life in his arms?

"Dear boy please go up and comfort young Abigail. I have tasks I need to prepare for."

"Not yet please, please don't cut into him," Jethro walks toward the blanket covered table and reaches under to hold Tony's hand one more time.

Gibbs' legs give way as the hand he reaches for feels warm and slightly grips his hand back.

"Good Grief Jethro what is wrong?" The older doctor asks rushing over, "You need to have a transfusion for the amount of blood you have lost if you are fainting."

"His hand is warm and he gripped my hand." Jethro says backing away from the table quickly.

"I can assure you that he had no pulse when we put him in the van."

"Check him please Duck, see for yourself." Gibbs points toward the table.

The elder man walks over to the table deliberately blocking the other's man view of the body on the table. He carefully draws back the blanket and leans over the body as he puts his fingers on the throat.

For the second time in his life, but much more happily this time, the doctor realizes that he has a live man on his autopsy table. The temperature is low, the reflexes' are very sluggish but the heart beat is loud and strong.

"Jethro, He Is Not DEAD!" Ducky yells realizing it is also the second time he has broken that news to the other man.

Epilogue:

Two weeks later Tony DiNozzo walks through the front door of his and Jethro's house.

"How are we going to explain when I don't start aging Love?"

"Two words, hair dye," Jethro smiles.

"You dye your hair gray?" Tony gasps.

"No, my gray hair came in in the 1700's. I started dying it brown then and thankfully the fashion was for men to wear wigs," Gibbs answers with a kiss to Tony's temple, "Now lie down and rest. Your body still has a lot of blood to recover before you are back to full strength."

"Come on we haven't gotten to have sex the entire time I was in the hospital."

"And if you don't rest you won't get any for another two weeks." Jethro threatens although leaning over to deeply and thoroughly kissing the other man.

"I might just need some more strength if I am going to have to follow that." Tony answers as Jethro sits down beside him and takes his soul mate in his arms forever.


End file.
